Jacinto Muffins
by MiszE506
Summary: Delta's stuck in Jacinto, waiting for Marcus and craving food. If you've seen the machinima, White Phoenix, you'll know what I'm talking about. If you haven't, come read anyway. Muffins are involved. MUFFINS.


**Author's note:** _This is my first contribution to the Gears of War fanfic fandom. I think it's not very well written but I was bored._  
><em>(Also, I just wanted to share Baird's comments. )<em>

* * *

><p>Delta found shelter in the war-torn hospital, which now acted as a holding area for incoming wounded COG soldiers. Rest was almost non-existent, from the wounded yelling for medics (who were not even really equipped with the right supplies in the first place) to rookies and veterans having to assist them.<p>

"Y'know, when Control said we were 'taking a break', I expected a nice place to _take_ that break at," Baird complained to no one in particular. "Instead we're stuck in this shithole where I can't even eat my rations in peace without looking at these guys and hearing their bitching."

"Tell me about it," Dom muttered, rolling his eyes. Baird nodded in agreement, though Dom had meant it towards his own bitching. He never allowed a day to go by without expressing his thoughts in the most annoying way possible.

And to make matters even worse, Marcus left Dom as the "adult in charge" while he went to debrief with Anya. The first thing that came out of Baird had been _"Hmm… a debrief? Anya's definitely de-briefing Marcus. Unless he wears boxers. Huh..."_

Dom shook his head, chuckling at that replayed moment. Baird did have his moments and without him as mechanic or his witty asshole-ness, Delta might've gone crazy. Not that they weren't already.

He returned back to keeping an eye on Delta. Baird was already fiddling with his goggles and scolding Cole for lying down on a gurney.

"Mmm, you know what I could go for right about now?" Cole said, ignoring Baird. "Muffins. Homemade muffins, like momma used to make. Mmm-mm."

"Oh please, _please_ do not talk about food," Baird begged. "It's enough to talk about eating these shitty rations but actual food… that's just torture."

They remained silent for the next few minutes. Dom kept his head rested on the wall as he watched Gears hauling Gears past him up the stairs. With their helmets on, they were all just a hundred-thousand-or-so more Carmines. But one of the Gears entering the hospital stood out, hauling a brown sack over his shoulder like Santa Clause.

"Hey buddy, you need help with that?" Dom called out to him. No response.

As he came closer, Dom could hear that he was singing loudly to himself. "Muffins, muffin, muffin, muffin, muffin, muff-muff-muffin!"

The Gear stopped short in front of Dom, who stared questionably at him. A neuron triggered in his brain when he saw that they weren't wearing helmets. "Hey, you guys are Delta, right?" he asked.

Dom nodded, still staring. It wasn't everyday you saw someone so cheerful in the COG, especially in this place. The Gear hastily swung the sack around and dropped it on the ground, muffins spilling out. Baird and Cole walked over to see what was going on. Their jaws dropped.

Embarrassed, he picked up a chocolate muffin and attempted to clean it of any dirt. He held it up, inspecting it, and offered it to Dom. Hesitantly, he took it.

"Where'd you find these?" Dom asked, poking it.

"You must've never been to Jacinto before hell broke loose. There was this awesome bakery over at Jacinto Square that I used to go to when I was a kid. Sure, there were cakes and brownies but nothing could beat their Jacinto muffins," he explained excitedly. "I mean, hell, I was just curious and went to see if there was anything left. Then everyone in the 26th RTI saw me walk in and before I knew it, we were all fighting over getting what. Luckily they took all the big stuff and left me with the muffins. Morons."

He handed Baird a banana nut muffin, and a corn muffin to Cole. He then sat beside Dom and took out a cinnamon one for himself. Dom took the smallest bite of his muffin, expecting to throw up. When he didn't, he munched off the muffin top. It was stale but it still tasted like a muffin, and the chocolate chips were still chocolate.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, well it's nothing compared to how Cole's mom used to make it," Baird commented after he finished his muffin. "But at least it was something."<p>

Cole patted his stomach, again ignoring what Baird said. He'd had four muffins before the Gear began sharing it with others. Dom was satisfied with the one muffin he was given. "Too bad Marcus missed out on this. Thanks, kid."

As if on cue, the sergeant walked down the stairs to find his squad covered in muffin crumbs. The Gear stood up, a hand outstretched to introduce himself and the other holding a lemon muffin.

"Sergeant Fenix? I'm Private Dexte –

Marcus grunted, acknowledging he was there but not caring who he was, and took the muffin. Dexter exchanged looks with Dom. "Well, I better be on my way. My squad's moving out soon."

He stayed for a second to see if Marcus would eat the muffin. The man took a tiny bite, like Dom had done, and made a disgusted face. Dom watched Dexter walk away and felt his disappointment. He looked back at Marcus to shake his head at him but instead saw that he'd stuffed the muffin whole into his mouth.

"Marcus, remember to chew," Dom reminded him. When he thought about it, he'd never really seen Marcus eat. Neither have Baird and Cole. Probably because he devoured his ration bars like he devoured that muffin: quickly and without anyone looking.

"Yes, mom," Marcus finally said, mouth still full.


End file.
